


Bubbles

by 3DrotTMNT, UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Brotherly Love, Donnie also hurt, Donnie says the F-word once, Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry but he had to, If you tag this as incest I'll hunt you down!, Injury, Mikey hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DrotTMNT/pseuds/3DrotTMNT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Donnie can’t hold his breath for long. Something that he’s accepted a long time ago and only once tried bypassing it. But what if his baby brother’s life depended on his? How long will Donnie be able to hold his breath for him?Big thanks to @3DrotTMNT for sketching the cover for me! ^^
Relationships: Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA! Another new ROTTMNT fic! ^^ This time, I decided to try something new, and change my writing style. Basically using the present tense instead of the past. If you find any mistake, don’t come at me! Please! XD  
> THIS IS IN NO WAY TC#ST!! IF YOU EVEN THINK THAT THEN I WILL LOOK FOR YOU, I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU!  
> lol  
> This fic takes place before season one's finale!!
> 
> Big thanks to [@3DrotTMNT](https://twitter.com/3DrotTMNT?s=20) for agreeing to sketch the cover for me! ^^ Go follow them and send them a LOT of love! <333

The icy weather pierces on his nerves, surrounding him in an aura. Maybe he is hallucinating, because there is no way it’s that cold in the middle of August. Still, his skin is shuddering, his body is numb. It’s as if some great force is around him, acting as a resistance, preventing his arms and legs to budge. His chest is aching with each breath. But… wait a minute… he isn’t even breathing.

His eyes are too heavy to keep them open. Yet though, he is still staring the view before him. The bright, small waving circle beaming at him. Probably the moon, he guesses.

Suddenly, his lungs fail and his mouth opens, the air inside him escaping before he can stop it. The young terrapin’s too baffled when he discovers that the fugitives were, in fact, bubbles. Since when was air filled with bubbles?

His view shifts towards the bright light again. Something’s telling him that this is the last thing he’s going to see. Yet, out of the blue, a familiar figure of green and purple blocks the light, seeming to get closer. His panicked body relaxes, for some known or unknown reason, and a faint smile crosses his lips. With the last strength he has, he extends his arms towards the silhouette.

Maybe he isn’t going to die, after all…

**MINUTES EARLIER…**

“DONNIE!”

Donatello hears his brother scream, just as he flies in the air and his battle-shell makes contact with several metallic shipping containers, knocking the air out of him for some several seconds.

Okay, so perhaps getting separated from Leo and Raph wasn’t the best option. It was his idea, obviously, because who else comes up with such? Yet now, he realizes that this wasn’t the best one that he’d come up with, because right after catching some Oozesquitoes at the dock, him and Mikey ran into: lo and behold, Baron Draxum.

It hasn’t been a long fight, but both Donnie and Mikey already got their butts heavily kicked by their opponent. Donnie doesn’t know why or how, but it seems like Draxum’s power has become so much stronger than before. His weird tentacles are everywhere at once, and are faster than Donnie had previously calculated from their prior meetings. One of them got a lucky hold of his ankle, and before Donnie knew it, he was riding the air for at least a mile before being stopped by the metallic containers.

“Ugh…” Donnie groans as he lifts his aching head, spotting his brother staring at him from a distance, probably making sure that he’s okay. The genius takes no time in pulling a thumbs up, in order to assure Mikey that he is alive, eventually. After a nod, Donnie attempts to stand up, while Mikey returns to glare at the enemy…

“You’re going down, Draxum!” The orange clad yells as he prepares his weapon at hand.

Draxum, unfazed, simply questions, “And how are you going to do that, little buffoon? Your brother probably broke several bones, and you are no match for me.”

“Donnie’s stronger than you think!” Mikey shouts with no hesitance, “And I am, too!”

The opponent raises an eyebrow, slightly amused, “Why don’t you prove that right now, turtle?”

Just as Draxum mutters in a calm matter, a tentacle goes to reach for Mikey from behind, and the said terrapin quickly takes notice and makes a back flip. The chain of his kusari-fundo extends and he cut the large vine in a clean slice, causing Draxum to grunt.

“Why you little…”

“TRY AND CATCH ME, LOSER!” Mikey mockingly screeches, hopping on one of Baron’s purple tentacles and running on it, trying to reach the enemy. He laughs loudly as Draxum misses him several times, and fails to get a hold of him as the youngest turtle jumps from one tentacle to another.

Baron’s anger reaches its blind-spot, and he goes for a raging attack.

…

“Ow…” The genius moans as his head pounds and his bones make cracking sounds, sending shivers towards Donnie’s spine, “It is a 100 percent chance that I cracked a few bones after this pleasant journey…” he mutters with a grunt.

He takes his goggles off his head, and sighs in disappointment when he discovers that they are, as he predicted, broken to pieces. Stripping himself from his battle-shell, Donnie takes a quick peek to see if there is any damage, and by no doubts, there is. The damn thing is letting out sparks and has scratches all over it. Nonetheless, he puts it on again. No way is he going to fight with nothing protecting his shell.

Sprinting back to the fighting area, Donnie ignores the protests of his body in order to go and assist his brother. Once he makes it there, the sight before him almost makes his heart stop…

Mikey, with a tentacle squeezing his neck, is squirming and yelping high off the ground.

“MIKEY!” The scientist screams and draws his tech-bo. Using the technique of “light as a feather”, he was about to give a good pound to Draxum’s head, before the said Yokai shoots a hideous smirk. Donnie doesn’t get the chance to process anything when his abdomen is suddenly being crushed by a slimy purple vine, stopping him at the last second.

Donnie yelps since he’s trapped. His weapon falls on the ground with a clank noise.

Yet, as much as Donnie’s pains are great, he can’t take his eyes off his sibling. He doesn’t have a problem if Draxum hurts him, as long as he doesn’t touch a single speck on his little brother.

But he’s already doing so!

“LET HIM GO, YOU DEFORMED SHEEP MAN!” Donnie orders while Mikey gives another yelp, now struggling to breathe. Donnie’s heartbeats are very frantic, trying to find a solution out of this. He’s the smart guy, isn’t he? So why is it so hard for him to think right now?

“Give me my mosquitoes and the web, then I do as you wish.” Draxum says, as serious as the grave.

Donnie’s face turns blank in confusion, “Wha? The web goo? What would you possibly do with it?!”

“I want nothing standing in my way! So give them to me, now!”

“No…”

Donnie turns his attention to Mikey, who was the one who whispered hoarsely.

“Don’t-… listen to ‘im…” The youngest says with a squeak, and Donatello’s heart aches. His mind wanders in several directions. Their efforts of collecting the insects will go for nothing. And if they give Draxum the goo, then there will be no chance of catching the Oozesquitoes, and they’ll have to wait for Big Mama to throw some other party off in order to get another jar. By the time that happens, more innocent humans will get mutated.

But, his baby brother’s life is on the line. And there’s no way that Donnie is going to debate between his brother and some humans…

However, he can still-

The tentacle around his abdomen tightens, and he quits thinking. A growl escapes his throat before he can stop it.

“What do you say, turtle? Your brother, or the humans?” Draxum asks.

“NNgh- P-Put him down first, and then I’ll give them to you!” He sends a challenging look towards their enemy.

“No way is Baron Draxum a fool to trust you!” The masked Yokai spits in hatred, “I know that he matters to you more than you’d like to admit. So, I’ll give you another chance. Your brother, or the humans?”

Donatello winces, _Think… THINK!_ He would, if it isn’t for the quiet gasps his brother is emitting. He stares at Mikey and sees him shaking his head at him firmly, despite his state. Donnie hesitates. What should he do? What should he do?!

“Very well…”

“No, WAIT-!”

He doesn’t get the opportunity to say more, as Draxum smacks his baby brother on the floor for-

_CRASH!_

One

_CRASH!_

Two

_CRASH!_

Three times! then-

_SPLAH!_

Tosses him in the water!

“YOU FUCKING _MONSTER_! MIKEY!” Donnie screams at the top of his lungs, trembling each time he sees Mikey’s body contacts with the floor. With adrenaline kicking in, he manages to slip from the tentacle’s grasp, and runs towards the pier to jump in the water without thinking twice. He is impeded, however, by a purple vine snatching his ankle, and lifting him upside-down off the ground.

“You aren’t going anywhere before you give me what I want!” Draxum says after getting Donnie to his level, face to face with him.

“RELEASE ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!” Donatello shrieks in a tone he’s never used before, fighting off the tentacle that is holding him in a tight grip. His heart is racing and his mind is blocked, only aiming at one goal, which is getting to his little brother before he sinks too deep in the ocean.

“HAND ME MY MOSQUITOES AND WEB!” Baron growls, his patience wearing thin. Without waiting for an answer, he crashes the genius’s body on the ground.

Donatello coughs when his body impacts with the floor, blood making its way out of his mouth. He can swear he heard his own arm bone crack as a result of landing on it. He’s panting while Draxum hoists him to face him again, his mind blanking for a second before shaking his head.

His growl returns and he frowns sharply at his creator, though it isn’t as sharp as he hopes.

“If you wish to save your brother, tell me where my belongings are now, or you will perish!” Baron said, preparing for another smack.

 _Right, Mikey!_ Donnie thinks in a panic, “They’re both in the bug slapper over there! NOW LET ME GO!” He says a little too fast.

“Why, thank you…” Draxum smirks as he frees Donatello, not bothering to lower him on the ground. Donnie slams on the concrete, and without even looking at where his opponent goes, he’s running on the pier and diving in the ocean.

The genius shivers as he triggers some pressure on his arm, that was certainly broken. Trying to shove the pain in the back of his mind and ignore it for the moment, he uses both of his hands to dive deeper. Man, how he wishes his goggles are with him right now. He can’t see anything and the moon’s light isn’t enough to spot his sibling. Running low on air, Donnie heads back to the surface, sucking a gasp of oxygen once he made it up,

“MIKEY! * _cough*_ MIKEY!” He calls while holding on his broken limb, turning frantic by the second. He’s hoping that his brother will reply back to him, even though he’s sure that he won’t be able to, “MICHAEL! MICHELANGELO!”

He dives down again, his heartbeats never slowing their pace. In fact, they’re getting faster by every long second passing. Where is his baby brother? This is the spot Mikey was thrown in, and it isn’t like Mike do much after the hits he took. It’s a big chance that his brother’s body is stunned right now. Which means… that Mikey is too deep in the ocean... Which also means…

Tears are getting mixed with the water around him…

 _No, NO!_ Donnie refuses to have that possibility! If Mikey’s too deep, he’s going to get him, whatever it takes! He strives for air again, and gasps the moment his head’s out of water. Bracing himself, he takes a really big breath, and water splashes as he submerges once again.

He’s moving his legs in a fast pace, deciding to go way down this time. Which isn’t really his profession. Even though he’s a turtle, and should be able to hold his breath for long, his and his brother’s anatomies simply don’t contain this ability. One time when they all made a holding-their-breath contest, Raph was the winner by holding on for five minutes. Leo suppressed for three minutes, Mikey was right after Leo by ten seconds, while he, mighty Donatello, barely held on for a minute.

They were young, and he was so upset by his loss. To be disabled in so many ways. He hoped that with the fact that he had the softest shell of his brothers, maybe he would be special in some other way. At least in holding his breath. But no.

His brothers were nice in that situation, though. Raph just celebrated for a brief minute, before his face fell from a frown sent by Leo. They all hugged him before he could escape to his room, and after some corny jokes from Leo, Donnie finally gave in and chuckled…

_Raph: You know you’re so unique Don, don’t you?_

_Don: *nods sadly* Yeah, but in what?_

_Leo: Are you kidding? You build anything!_

_Mikey: Yeah! We wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you!_

_Raph: Even if don’t have the hardest shell, you still got the savviest mind!_

_Don: *smiles* Thanks, guys…_

In the end, Donnie knew that he should probably build a breather inside one of his battle-shells. He did, but never once used it, and got rid of that upgrade after a year or two of inactivity, because even when he and his brothers go on a river ride every once in a while, he always has a tube around him, and his brothers with him. When he needs to cross a river, he simply uses his jetpack, and leave his brothers to swim.

Yet now, he’s cursing himself a thousand times for discarding that option.

 _C’mon, Mikey. Give me a sign. Anything._ He thinks to himself while sinking deep down, feeling his chest tightening as he’s running out of time; but he forces himself to calm down and not wonder about getting air. The more he thinks about it, the more he’s going to need it.

He squints his eyes as it is becoming harder to see, the moon light’s fading as he’s getting down. His chest tightens again and he cusses inwardly, deciding to use his good arm in order to push forward. His hope is lessening as he can’t find anything, any sign, and his eyes let out tears when the worst comes to his mind. He won’t be able to keep this forever. He will have to get some air eventually. But what if he retreats back up when Mikey’s so close to his reach? He won’t get back up now. Just… a little further. Just… hold on for a little more!

_ Thu-Thump! _

Something hits his face, and his eyes widen.

_ Thu-Thump! _

It’s a sign! Here it is! He’s so close!

_ Thu-Thump! _

**_BUBBLES!_ **

**Mikey!**

He now uses both of his arms, not caring at all about the pain that lingers in his broken one. A dark silhouette can be seen! Familiar! It’s him! YES!

He reaches his hand, and is a little shocked when Mike’s own hand reaches for his.

_CATCH!_

He wastes no time, tugging his baby brother’s body and wrapping his arm around his neck, then heads back up with double the quick he was previously using; because his lungs can’t take it anymore.

The surface of water is so close, but Donatello stops when he inhales some water through his nose, resulting in him trying to cough but ends up letting more water inside. He panics for a swift but a painful moment, before realizing that Mikey’s still with him and is in a worse state than his. He paddles with his legs instantly and-

_GASP!_

He coughs, and coughs, and coughs, over and over and can’t force himself to stop. While trying to get to a safe place, he’s still coughing up his lungs. After reaching the pier, he uses his broken limb to hold onto his brother, and attempts to pull both of them up by his good arm.

He’d never, ever, love the feeling of the dirty-wooden-solid-ground more than right now.

Donnie’s tired, he can barely even keep his eyes open. He rests on the jetty for some good seconds, panting heavily, before hearing nothing from his baby brother…

No cough, no sound,

no breath…

Donatello snaps up, “Oh, no, you’re not dying on me today, Michael!” he says with some anger and a lot determination, then starts performing chest compressions without hesitation.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5-_

Mikey trembles beneath Donnie, and water gurgles then spits out of his mouth all of a sudden, followed instantly by a coughing fit. Donnie thanks heaven and earth, his adrenaline dying as he relaxes, holding onto his arm that was throbbing by now.

He watches as the orange banded coughs harshly for some more seconds before finally settling on panting. His eyes still aren’t opening, but the moment they do, Donatello’s core shakes as he realizes just how close he was to losing his baby brother forever; and he can’t keep himself from crying his eyes out once Mike’s pupils focuses on his…

“…Donnie…?” Mikey whispers so hoarsely, still winding.

“OH, MIKEY!” Donnie wails as he cradles Mikey’s head close to his chest, “DON’T YOU _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN TO ME!”

Mikey’s lip quivers as a result of hearing his big brother’s voice, being so uncharacteristically sad, heartbroken, and in despair. The orange clad can’t do as much as move his body, but he manages to clutch Donnie’s arm with his own hand, closing his eyes and crying silently as he slurs some several apologies, while Donnie himself keeps sobbing in a much quieter way.

After the silent double-breakdown, Donatello slackens his grip on Mikey to check over him.

“Man, Angelo. You took quite a beating.” The scientist mutters, much to himself, as his brother’s body is littered in scratches. His head is bleeding and his leg seems broken. He sighs, because he can’t do much right now other than diagnose Mikey’s injuries. He isn’t able to tend any wounds until they both get home.

“You don’t look better… yourself…” Mikey quietly replies in a matter of sarcasm and worry, eying his body and especially Donnie’s arm.

Donatello doesn’t laugh, doesn’t even smile, but his expression remains solid and calculating. Mikey’s features soften, knowing better than talking while his brother’s in his state. He knows, for a fact, that Donnie doesn’t want to lose his concentration right now, and has a feeling that Donnie’s just remaining calm for his sake.

“That filthy sheep creep’s gonna pay…” The youngest hears Donnie murmur angrily while brushing a hand on his plastron, then asks more loudly, “How are you feeling, Mikey? Can you move?”

Mikey stares at his brother’s eyes for some seconds, like he can’t process the question. He then registers that Donnie is still waiting for an answer, and he attempts to move his body. It only comes off as a twitch, but he winces heavily.

“Y-Yeah. It hurts… but I’ll live.” He tries to sound playful, but realizes that he’s done a poor job of it, because Donnie only frowns in response.

A lump suddenly fills his throat, and Mikey wonders if Donnie isn’t talking to him because he had done something wrong,

“…sorry…” Mikey mutters in a broken tone, about to cry.

“Huh?” Donnie asks after snapping out of his thoughts, “Sorry for what, Mikey?” He says softly.

“I-I…” Mikey starts before blinking the tears away, determined to contain his emotions with a lock. He’s not a kid anymore, “I’m sorry for letting D-Draxum get me so easily… if… if I’d jus’ focused a little more, you wouldn’t have gotten so worried a-about me… Y-You probably hate how weak I am r-right now…” His voice dangerously cracks, and he fails to hold his tears anymore, “I’m sorry…”

Donnie gapes as he’s at loss for words. And even though he’s a gifted genius, he simply can’t comprehend Mikey’s logic. How’s _he_ apologizing? He did nothing wrong!

“No, no, no,” Donnie soothes his brother in a tone he’d only use whenever he’s about to prove a point wrong, “never make me hear those words from you, Mike. I may accept them from Leo, but never from you. You know why?” He smiles as his baby brothers sends a teary look towards him, “Because you’re the bravest and strongest box turtle I’ve ever known….” He brushes his finger and wipes the tears away from his baby brother’s cheek.

“Y-You know other box turtles?” Mikey asks innocently.

Donnie chuckles, overwhelmed with his brother’s adorability overload that even he can’t resist, “No, Mike, I do not. But even if I did, I’m sure that no one can surpass Dr. Delicate Touch in anything, am I right?” He nuzzles Mike’s forehead with his own, and his heart couldn’t have been more contented when he hears his baby brother give a small laugh.

Donnie’s face suddenly falls when he revises his brother’s foregoing statement, “I am slightly disappointed, however, Michael.” Donatello delivers a sad gaze towards Mikey, “How come you say that I hate you? How did this idea even get to your head?”

Mikey’s eye averts, “Y-You weren’t talking to me… You didn’t smile when I joked… and I thought…” His voice trails away.

“No, Mike, I’m not mad at you.” Donnie lets out a breath as he shakes his head, “You wanna know _why_ I wasn’t talking? It’s because I was contemplating about what would’ve happened if I lost you, Mikey.” He’s met by a shocked stare from his baby brother, “I was on the verge of losing hope when I was so close to you. What if I gave up?” He’s beginning to talk to himself at that point, “What if I couldn’t reach you? What if I never caught y-”

“Donnie, please stop.”

Donatello does, with a sigh.

“You didn’t give up. You reached me. And you caught me.” Mikey says with a tiny, tired beam, “Even when I was so out o-of it down there, I knew that I was very deep down, and w-when I saw you…” He pauses for a second, trying to word his prior feelings, “…I was… proud?”

Donnie raises an eyebrow in question, “Proud?”

The youngest terrapin nods, “Yeah. Because you held your breath for too long for me.”

Donnie is surprised for a second, but then smirks, “So you do remember that time when we were young, huh?”

Mikey returns the smirk, “What can’t mighty Michael do?” His face then twists, “You’re stronger than you think, Donald.”

“And you too are, Miguel.” Donnie says, deciding to use Leo’s wordings, “That’s why you should never use the term ‘weak’ to describe yourself ever again.”

Mikey’s face falls, and takes a moment to reply, “B-but Draxum-”

“Forget about what that heartless monster did.” Donnie cuts Michelangelo’s speech as he frowns, “And you know what? It’s _me_ who should apologize. Because even when I knew that _that jerk_ threw Leo off a roof without hesitation, I still kept calculating the options of getting out of this mess without losing anything. I should’ve just given him what he wanted.” Donnie sighs, “So, can _you_ forgive me?”

Mikey gapes for a minute, until he frowns, “Okay, you know what _Leo_ would say about this situation?”

Donnie’s confused at the sudden mention of Leonardo, before getting it, “Let me guess: ‘Don’t you two act stupid. This is not your fault, and not yours either. In fact, the only one who should take blame right now is-’”

“‘-the sheep man who once threw me off a building.’” Mikey continues while laughing, and Donnie doesn’t hold his own chuckles.

“You’re such a goofball.” Donnie states knowingly.

“Says the guy whose password is ‘Bootyyyshaker9000’!” Mikey laughs while Donnie blushes.

“Take that back, right now!” Donnie threatens jokingly.

“Fat chance!”

“Oh really?” Donnie smirks as he licks Mikey’s cheek.

“Ew! Augh! Gross, dude! You know I hate that!”

The two of them laugh, then Donnie realizes that Mikey’s getting tired.

“Did you call… Leo and Raph?” Mikey asks quietly.

“No. It seems that my phone absorbed enough water to weld on the circuit boards, so I can't contact them. I’m sure that they’re on their way to us by now, though.”

“Hmm…” Mikey hums softly, his eyes descending.

Donnie isn’t worried about that, since Mikey has been talking and replying to him, and knows who he was. His head injury isn’t fatal. Besides, he wouldn’t have blamed his brother for wanting to sleep, anyway. Donnie himself is so tired.

But he shall stay open-eyed. For if Raph and Leo somehow couldn’t find him. His limbs maybe useless, but he still has his voice.

He attempts to rest his back on the stanchion, and after several wiggles with Mikey still in his arms, he succeeds, with a lot of panting afterwards. His own eyes want to drop, but he fights against that idea. He needs to stay awake. For his brother.

Mikey’s eyes slightly open, and Donnie looks down at him, seeing that his baby brother is also fighting against sleep.

“Rest, Mike.” Donnie instructs in a whisper, “I’m here.”

Mikey flinches, and Donnie figures that he was meaning to shake his head no, “I’m… staying…” he murmurs.

“Yup, sure you are.” Donnie says quietly, sarcastically, "Now, go back to sleep or I'm gonna force you."

Too tired to lift his head, Mikey gives a small smile while staring at Donnie’s plastron, “I love you, Don.” He whispers, "And I do forgive you." He says more feebly.

Donnie's pleased as Mikey doesn't leave his previous question hanging, and smiles faintly, “I love you too, Mike.”

Just as Donnie replies, Mikey’s body relaxes completely, and dozes off. Donnie’s head lolls to the side, wondering if he’s gonna break his word just as Mikey did.

Suddenly, he hears two distant, familiar voices, then heavy footsteps shaking the jetty, drawing closer to them,

“MIKEY! DONNIE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?!!”

Donnie only sends a small smile, and closes his own eyes.

They’re gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, that was a crazy ride! I hope I captured their personalities well enough! ^^ Gotta say, using the present tense instead of the past was kinda hard, especially since that’s my first time.
> 
> Anyway, I gotta thank [@3DrotTMNT](https://twitter.com/3DrotTMNT?s=20) again for drawing that amazing cover!
> 
> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3
> 
> Best wishes and love in this hard time! Love you all! <333


End file.
